candy for a kiss (oneshot)
by lee.s.pluto
Summary: A short piece I've had in my drafts for a while, a soulmate AU for Solangelo in which Nico is strangely content to sing memes. The rating is for crude language.


Is it possible to know someone by the music they like? Is it normal for you to be able to be romantically interested in a person based off of it, even if you don't know their name, or their face, or their gender, or have even talked to them?

I think so. I mean, I should know. See, since you have the urge to sing whatever your soulmate sings, I feel pretty experienced in the matter. My soulmate, for example, is a total dork. They'll go from singing emo or punk- from the classic cliché of Welcome to the Black Parade to Panic! at the Disco or Green day- to singing memes. Oh yeah, I'm definitely in love.

One time, in the middle of English class, I was focusing so hard on my test that I couldn't stop myself from belting out "someBODY ONCE TOLD ME-"

I had turned completely red. The class snickered and the teacher gave me a knowing smile. It was funny in hindsight.

I thought I lived in the same- or a least a similar- timezone as my soulmate, because sometimes, at night, late but not excessively late, they'll sing lullabies in a language that sounds Italian, or French, or one of those "romance languages".

For a while, I thought my soulmate would hate me, because what with the upbringing my dad gave me, I knew all the classic white songs and would frequently start singing them. Someone says "we're halfway there!"? I burst out with "Livin' on a Prayer".

Other times I'll sing songs that seem more their type- either giving into the persistent emo-punk mash up or singing Twenty One Pilots, which in retrospect was probably covered in the word "emo".

But for a long time, I assumed they would hate me for forcing them to sing Bon Jovi, Journey, Billy Joel, and others, but if I stay up long enough, they sometimes start singing a classic white song, which gets me way more giddy than is fair.

I had no clue, however, who or where this person is, and it's not as if I could just talk to them.

However, that changed all because of the school's musical. I was playing an important character- not the lead but still a character with personality- and so, as typical with musicals, I had to sing some songs, and I had a few solos. The performances went excellently- there was a short in school scene, the full thing on Friday evening, twice on Saturday, and once on Sunday.

Everything on Monday seemed normal. I went through my classes easy peasy, but when I went to my locker after school, a note fluttered out.

 _hey. i think i may be your soulmate, because all weekend i've had your parts from your musical stuck i my head. i actually sang along when i watched it on friday. so if you have the music taste of a forty year old white man, meet me at the café at four thirty?_

I stared at the note in wonder. It's them. I can't tell if their disappointed or anything about who I am, but I'll find out today. At four thirty.

I get there at four twenty-three, itching with anticipation. I'm terrified I'm at the wrong location, but there's only one café near the school.

"Will!" calls out the worker, holding out my drink, since its much too crowded to assume I'll know my drink is up. I nearly fall out of my seat at the calling of my name, but I manage to recompose myself and walk over to claim my vanilla frappé.

I sit back down and pull out a book, trying not to look at the people sitting all around, or at the door, which my soulmate could be walking through right now, or the clock, though I'm painfully aware that it is now four thirty-one and they still aren't here, what if they changed their mind? What if I'm at the wrong place? What if it's all a cruel joke?

My racing thoughts are interrupted by a voice saying "Do you mind if I sit here?" and I look up and see a black haired kid with dark eyes surrounded by eyeliner and a leather coat on his shoulder, and he's wearing a My Chemical Romance shirt, which I can't help but grin at.

Nico di Angelo, my mind tells me. I recognize him as a kid in my grade, the subject of much swooning and rumors ("He's from Italy!" which was true- he arrived for freshman year- or "I've heard he's killed a man and is running from the mafia!" which was hopefully not true) and a cello player in the orchestra (its not weird that I know- my best friend is in orchestra, okay?) and as someone who I never could be cool enough to talk to, and a person I have no classes with, and I know he is super attractive.

He looks at me, and though he isn't smiling, I can see in his eyes that he's in anticipation, excited, maybe, and overall not the vibes I expected from a guy rumored to murder a man (not that I ever believed it!)

"So, can I?" he asks. I snap out of my thoughts and flush red.

"Yeah, go ahead," I say. He puts down his drink and slides into the seat across the booth from me.

"Waiting for someone?" he asks. I can see his lips twitching with amusement.

"Perhaps. You?" I ask, playing along.

"Yeah, I think I found my soulmate. Total dork, theater nerd assumably, has the musical taste of a suburban white dad. Any of that remind you of a person you know, Will?"

He knows my name. I almost choke, but manage a grin. "Gee let me think. Well, being a total dork, theater nerd, and having the- quote- musical taste of a suburban white dad- end quote- that could apply to almost all my friends."

Nico finally lets out a laugh. "You're pretty cute. But seriously, what could prompt you to sing the same Bon Jovi song so many times?"

"Well, as all suburban fathers aught to know, it is required by law to, if someone says a line from the chorus of a song you know from cliché, then you must start singing it. You wouldn't believe how often people carelessly say 'halfway there.' Except my friends. When they caught on, they started saying it every chance they got," I explain. "Now, Mr. Edgelord, just how disappointed are you in your soulmate?"

"As far as your taste in music? Mildly. As far as the person- I'm actually pretty happy. For one, you're a dude, and an attractive one at that."

I almost died right there in the café. He thinks I'm attractive. My face must be bright red, because I can feel it burning, and he says "Don't spontaneously combust on me, Solace. I still want to get to know my soulmate. Like, why are you always at every orchestra performance?"

He notices me at performances. "One of my best friends, Lou Ellen, plays the viola. Though personally, I find the first chair cello player much more fascinating."

My sentence would've sounded much better if I hadn't stumbled the entire way through it. Nico just grins. "Okay, well, I'm glad you know how to appreciate the best instrument in the world."

"Best stringed instrument," I correct. "It's the third best general instrument."

"What?" he asks in fake indignation. "What could be better than the cello?"

"The french horn and the euphonium," I offer.

"Fair point. The french horn player in the advanced band is quite talented."

I flush red- again. I'm the only french horn in the advanced band.

"Yeah, yeah-" I'm interrupted by my phone, which shows my mom calling. "One moment, sorry."

I hit answer. "Hello?"

"Will, where are you?" she asks. Shit. I forgot to tell her my plans of going to the café.

"The café," I answer.

"Honey, next time, ask first."

"Alright, alright."

"Now come home, please, it's time for dinner."

"Okay, see you soon, bye," I say quickly, ending the call. I stand up, looking at Nico apologetically. "Sorry, I gotta go."

"No worries, I should probably be going too, I don't want my sister to get worried."

It isn't until I'm home that I realize I should've given him my number. I sigh and shrug but sing "Livin' on a Prayer" just to annoy him as I drive. He combats with "Basket Case" by Green Day, song he likes to sing frequently. So I go back with "Africa" by Toto, which is sorta in the middle ground between dad-song and meme-song, and he returns with "Welcome to the Black Parade" which leaves me with no choice but to start singing "Don't Stop Believing".

I try to ignore him the rest of the night, but in the middle of dinner, I almost slip up and sing "Fireflies".

"Will, you're awfully quite tonight," observed my father. "What's up?"

I look up with a small smile and a red face. "I was at the café so long because I found my soulmate."

"Ooh, Will has a girlfriend," teases my brother, Austin.

"We should have her over sometime!" my mom gushed.

I felt tense. He's a guy, I want to say, but Kayla, my sister, saves me. "Or him," she argues with my mother. "Or them. Or hir. We don't know their gender."

My parents looked over at me expectantly. "Sorry, Kayla's right. What's their name? Their gender?"

"His name's Nico," I say, uncomfortable with the attention. My siblings choke on their potato salad in unison.

"Di Angelo?" Kayla blurted out.

I nod.

"Sick!" cheered Austin. "He's so good at the bass, he's practically a legend among the jazz band!"

"Calm down, Austin," my dad laughed. "So, what's he like?"

I smile. "He's really funny, in a sarcastic sorta way. And he has a really different musical taste than me, but it's really good."

"Ah, wait till the jazz band finds out that my future brother-in-law is Nico!" Austin yelped.

"Please don't tell anyone," I beg. "At least until I know if he if gonna talk to me and stuff now."

Austin frowned but nodded all the same. "Okay," he grumbled.

Sensing a pause in the conversation, I jump up. "Well, I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed now. Night!" I blurt out the words and sprint off, stumbling up the stairs to my room. Once I'm up there, I plug headphones into my phone and play my playlist of songs my soulmate- Nico- likes. Or that I like and make me think of him.

Tuesday is a pretty normal day, which makes me pretty sad. By lunch, Nico hasn't acknowledged me, but to be fair, there wasn't really much chance to, seeing as we have absolutely no compatibility as far as schedules are concerned.

But by lunch I'm feeling pretty glum, and am picking at my peanut butter sandwich, feeling sorry for myself, when Lou Ellen, one of my two closest friends, hisses "Nico di Angelo is walking this way."

Immediately I sit straight up, something that almost never happens when my chair has no back. Sure enough, I see my emo dorky soulmate walking towards us, gaze set on our table. I turn completely red, though gratefully Cecil and Lou are both preoccupied looking at Nico in astonishment.

I smile at him and wave shyly. He smiles a tiny smile back.

"Can we help you?" Lou asks cautiously.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to Will is all," he sayz. Cecil grins over at me, noticing my red face.

"Go ahead," he says.

Nico shifts, probably uncomfortable by Cecil's unsettling smile- I would be too, after all.

"Uh, Will, would you like to hang out with me and my friends on Friday? Your friends could come, too."

"I'm in," I say immediately, excitement coursing through me. Lou Ellen and Cecil looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure," they say.

"Where'll it be?" I ask.

"My place," Nico responds.

"Could you give me your number?" I whip out my phone. "So you can tell me what the address is?"

"Sure," Nico sayz, grabbing my phone and typing. "Here."

He hands it back and I shoot him a text so he has my number- _can i tell them?_ I ask.

He pulls out his phone and nods at me. "Thanks, see you round," he says, retreating whilst typing on his phone.

A response arrived. _if you want. my friends are nuisances so they just think im asking lou because were supposedly orchestra friends._

I grin slightly at the phone, and go to save his number in my contacts.

"Since when have you and Nico been friends?" asks Lou.

I smile sheepishly. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Obviously," says Cecil.

I lean closer. "He's my soulmate," I whisper.

Lou chokes on her school-made spaghetti. "He's your what?"

I smile shyly.

"Rad," Cecil laughs, giving me a high five.

"That does explain him accidentally playing some songs from the musical lately, especially leading up to its performance."

I smile.

"What's he like? Like, personality wise? I mean, we'll find out on Friday, but still," Lou asks. "I need to know more so I can help plan this wedding. I'm thinking black and yellow flowers, and-"

"And I'm thinking you're getting way too far ahead of yourself," I tease.

"Whatever, Solace, it's your wedding your delaying," she teases back.

When I get home, start playing music, and flop onto my bed, I finally go to text Nico.

 _should i not talk to you much at school, so your friends arent suspicious?_ I ask.

 _yeah, im sure theyll put two and two together on friday, though, and then we can be as public or private as you want._

I smile uncontrollably, giddy from the pure thought of publicly being in a relationship with Nico. I start singing a Panic! at the Disco song- "Sarah Smiles", a song I'm sure His Royal Emoness will approve of.

Sure enough, a few lines in, I get a text that reads _was gonna groan away the white dad until i remembered that sometimes you can have a bearable or even good taste in music._

I can't help but laugh lightly at that.

 _have you ever spoken sweeter words_ , I write back teasingly.

 _hmm, no. the second sweetest thing ive said would be along the lines of fuck you._

 _how did i see that coming?_

I grin, closing my eyes blissfully.

The next few days pass in a blur of quick glances and tauntingly annoying songs. Finally, on Thursday, when I burst into the chorus of "What's Up" during dinner, causing a fit of giggles from my siblings ("Nico sings memes?! how much better can he get?" Austin demands), I whip out my phone and text a truce, with an offering of otherwise singing a song in both of our territories; "Africa", by Toto, a true dad song and meme song.

Friday finally comes, and school inches by. The moment the bell rings, I grab Lou Ellen's arm and start pulling her quickly to where we meet Cecil. He arrives right as we do, and I grab his arm as well, dragging them both to my car. "Well, somebody's somebody's excited," Lou teases.

"Oh, hush," I say, sliding into the driver's seat anxiously. "I've barely been able to look at my soulmate, much less speak to him, and I finally found out who he was on Monday, can you blame me?"

Cecil grins. "Alright, game plan. How to reveal as soon as possible to Nico's friends-"

"No," I cut him off.

As I input Nico's address and start driving, I am forced to hum "I Write Sins Not Tragedies", much to Cecil's delight.

"Wow, Will, I didn't realize you were such an edge lord," he teases as I park behind Nico's car (how had he beaten us? We left before him).

"Ah, shut up," I argue playfully, humming "Mr. Brightside" subconsciously.

I get out of my car, Lou and Cecil behind me, and start heading up to the door. As we near it, two boys, who I recognize to be Percy and Jason, jog over. "Ah, you must be the orchestra friends," Percy says. "I'm Percy."

"I'm Cecil," Cecil says, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I'm Jason," adds Jason, offering a hand. Cecil takes it, literally shocking Jason. "Ow!" Cecil has this dumb thing with those shockers you put in your hand.

"Dude," I say, shouldering Cecil. "Don't be a jerk." I turn to Jason. "Sorry. I'm Will."

"Nice to meet you, Will. Stop laughing, Percy."

"Sorry, Sparky, it just fits the name," Percy says with a grin.

"Sparky, huh?" Lou echoes. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lou Ellen."

Suddenly, the door opens, a small bushy haired girl behind it. "Hey, guys, what're you doing waiting outside?"

"Sorry, introductions distracted us," Jason explains. The girl looks over at my friends and I.

"Oh! I'm Hazel," the gold-eyed girl chirps.

"I'm Will, and these are my friends, Cecil and Lou."

"Cool, good to meet you guys! Come on in!"

We trail into the house and are led to the living room, where we all sit. Not long later, a couple of girls- Reyna, Piper, and Annabeth- and later some boys- Leo and Frank- arrive. Nico pokes his head into the room, the first time I've seen him since arriving.

"Hey, gang. I'm just making some snacks, I'll be out in a minute."

A few minutes of conversing passes, and he reappears, holding a couple plates of pizza rolls. "Hell yeah!" Percy shouts, grabbing a handful.

In the process, he drops a few. "No!" he yelps.

"Mmm watcha sayyy," Nico starts to sing, me unable to stop myself. A few people start to eye us suspiciously, not at all settled when Cecil starts to grin evilly.

"Guess you were right when you stopped my plan short," mutters Cecil evilly. "You don't need my help."

I glare at him in response. "I just happen to instinctively sing memes too on occasion."

Cecil opens his mouth but I silence him with a look- the one Cecil and Lou dubbed my Mom Friend Look.

I don't relax until Percy suggests the group plays truth or dare, which, though I'm not enthusiastic about it, is easy enough to play along with so that they don't get too much from Cecil- and more importantly Lou, who has a glint in her eye that scares me.

Once we're all seated in a circle, it is decided that Nico gets the privilege of going first, due to him being the one to get this gathering planned.

"Mmm... Leo, truth or dare?"

Leo gives a hesitant "dare", as if he has much experience with Nico's dares.

"I dare you to..." Nico grins darkly. I try not to stare too openly. "Drink a glass of hot sauce. With a ghost pepper in it."

"Oh, c'mon! I drink hot sauce one time, and this is my legacy?"

After he does it, he makes Percy jump in the pool, fully clothed, which causes Jason to just smile at him fondly, muttering "dumbass" under his breath with love.

Percy settles back down with a mischievous look on his face. Everyone except Lou, Cecil, and I look nervous. "Percy has wicked dares," Jason explains to us warningly. "But his truths are not to be taken lightly, either."

I nod nervously. "Ah...?"

"Nico, truth or dare," Percy asks.

Nico looks at the terrifying expression on the wet boy's face and says, very timidly, "truth."

"Have you found your soulmate, and if so, who?" asks Percy. Nico stiffens, red, and looks down.

"I- I have," Nico admits. "It- Will's my soulmate."

Every head whips around to face me, and I give a small, scared wave.

"Called it!" Piper declares. "You owe me five bucks, Chase!"

"It made no sense, logically," Annabeth mutters, extracting five dollars from her pocket and handing it to Piper. "Why are you so good at guessing upcoming relationships?"

Piper grins at the blonde girl. "Just a talent, I suppose."

Hazel is staring intently at me, and when I make eye contact, she stands up and marches over. "Now listen," she says commandingly. "If you hurt my brother at all, I will tear you limb from limb. I don't care that I'm younger than him. That said though, welcome to the family, I can't wait to get to know you better."

I blink at her. "Uh... copy that."

"Hazel," chastises Nico. "You're scaring him- and ruining my punk image." He walks over, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Thanks, though."

He sits beside me, and I feel my stomach soar, and I feel like my lungs are full of helium, not oxygen.

Nico grabs my hand and rests his head on my shoulder, and I grin.

"Blech, are you guys gonna be a sappy couple?" complains Leo.

"Maybe," Nico replies. "Now... Lou, truth or dare?"

And so the game goes on, until we get bored and decide to watch movies until we go to sleep.

"I call the couch!" Nico yells, flopping on to the furniture triumphantly. I smile, finding it pretty cute, and start to sit down on the floor while Hazel and Frank go grab pillows and blankets, Leo, Cecil, and Lou go cycle through the restroom, and Jason and Percy make out- sorry, grab snacks from the kitchen.

"Will, what're you doing?" Nico asks me. "You're sitting on the couch with me. No way in hell am I letting my boyfriend sit with the peasants."

Piper snorts. "Gee, thanks, Nico."

"Just saying it how it is," he says cheekily as I sit down next to him. By the time everyone returns, Nico and I are completely entangled and lying down.

Cecil and Lou snicker at the site of us. "Wow, you guys really wasted no time in getting comfy."

I flip them off as everyone starts debating over what movie we'll get to watch first.

Eventually, everyone settles on a horror movie, so I draw Nico closer to me in anxious preparation.

"Scared?" he whispers teasingly.

"Wh- what? Me? Scared? As if! This is... uh... in case you get scared," I stammer, red.

"Mhm, sure," Nico nods, smirking and leaning back into me as the movie begins.

I'm not sure when everyone goes to sleep- I'm among the first, but when I awake, it's completely dark and only Nico and I are awake. The screen is showing the 'are you still watching' menu, and when I check my phone sluggishly, it reads 3:27 am.

"Wh-" I begin, but am shushed by Nico.

"C'mon," he whispers, pulling me up. I realize he's standing.

"Where are we going?" I whisper back.

"Outside," he answers, a slightly mischievous glint in his eyes.

I shrug and stand, swaying slightly as we walk to the back door. Outside, the breeze is cool, and the stars glimmer in the sky. There's an old play set that has monkey bars, two swings, and a slide, and it's made of wood and looks like it may fall apart at any given moment. I love it.

With a smile, I sit on one of the swings, gently rocking myself back and forth. Nico sits beside me. He leans over and brings up a basket of snacks, with a blanket on top. "Fancy a midnight picnic?" he asks.

I smile. If dating Nico means stargazing and picnics and cuddling through movies, then I know I'm in for a good life.

He starts rummaging through the basket. "I got sandwiches and sodas and water bottles," he offers. "And chips, cookies, candy..."

He trails and turns to look me in the eye. "Are you okay? You're being really quiet..."

And then I kiss him in the starlight, under the ancient monkey bars that have been at this house for who knows how long, and it's quite honestly magical.

I pull back and for once, my punk/emo soulmate is flustered. Bright red. I can't help but grin.

"Wow. Um. If candy was all it took to get you to kiss me, I would've offered you some way sooner," Nico manages.

I'm still grinning like an idiot, suddenly completely awake at 3:30 in the morning, holding hands with my boyfriend.

"I love you."


End file.
